Leon S. Kennedy vs Ash Williams
Zombie Hunters with shotguns. ' ' ' 'Intro Wiz: In the zombie apcolypse, only the fit will survive. And these two are some of the most fit to survive. Boomstick: Ash Willams, The man who fight against the evil dead. Wiz: And Leon S. Kennedy , Resident evil's special ops zombie killer. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick ''' '''Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who whould win a Death Battle. 'Ash' Cue Theme Ash's Theme ' Boomstick: On his way to jacksonville flordia, Ash willams and his girlfriend linda stopped at a cabin in the woods Ash and Linda decided to play a Record Box, that played an evil spell that woke up something very evil. Well what did you expect ash?! It was a creepy cabin in the woods. Anyway, linda died, and was possed by the deadites, along with the rest of ash's family and friends. And what did he do? He killed them. and then he threw the record box(Which turned into a book, into the fire place and he burnt it. Ash thought it was over, so he left. But it was not over, as the evil possed ash's hand. So after geting baeten up by his own hand, ash cut it off with a chainsaw. And then Ash replaced his hand with the chainsaw that he cut his hand off with. and thus began ash's war against the deadites.(What a Badass!) Wiz: Back story behind us, ash weilds his infamous chainsaw, A shotgun or a "Boomstick' as he calls it, a gatiling gun, a flame thrower, spears, steel armor and a magical book filled with spells. Boomstick: That book isn't the boring kind you get in the liberary, this one shoots lightning causes earthquakes summons lava rain, stuns people, And it can heal Ash. Last but not least, there is a spell in this book that gives ash th strength of ten men. Now the average strength of a man is the ability to lift somewhere around 586 lbs at max. This puts ash's max strength at somewhere around 5,860lbs or 2.4 tons. Now Ash does have a chainsaw that can cut through steel, boosting his strength to 10 tons, but only with that particular chainsaw. Wiz: Ash is known to be quick tempered, and this next skill plays into that. When Ash gets angry enough, he will turn into his rage form, which makes ash stronger, faster and invincible for a few seconds, about 48 to be exact. And if Ash is some how killed, he can turn into Deadite Ash. This form grants Ash insane pain tolernce, super strength a small boost in speed. Boomstick: Sadly, Ash is not perfect and has may weaknesses, such as being very lazy and arrogent, treating things he thinks are beneath him like they don't affect him. But still Ash is very powerful and can and will kill you if he needs to. *Groovy. 'Leon Wiz: With a strong sense of justicel, leon kennedy was one of raccon city;s finest police men. Leon chose the most chllanging job he could find. Investigating a string of homocides in raccon city. Boomstick: Turns out, Zombies were behind the homocides. So leon killed a lot of zomibes, And got the government's attention and became a government agent sent on all kinds missions. And to complete these missions, Has had to do crazy things like move boulders that weigh 16 tons( he had help from ashley but ashley most likly only moved 2 or 3 tons of it.), hold back sharks bites, dodge lasers which move at 465 millon mph, survive being hit with building destroying attacks putting his duriblity at 47.8 tons. Boomstick: And leon has a crazy arsenal to go with these crazy feats. Leon has hand guns like desert egaels, a specialy crafted pistol made just for leon called the silver ghost. Leon also weilds a riot gun, a shot gun, A submachine gun, assault rifles, a bolt action M1, the assualt rifle RN, And finally leon weilds a flame thrower, And last but defenitly not least Leon's ultimante weapon is the Rocket Launcer Special or the RLS. The Rocket launcer special is capable of destroying a building or more with a single blast. Wiz: For all of leon's strength, he has many weaknesses. Such as he is still only human and has regular human stamina, and he has some difficulty keeping up with other super humans.b ut leon can hold his own and he is a force to be reckoned with. *That's one monster less in this world. 'Interlude' Wiz: All right the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! 'Fight' Raccoon city, 9:12pm Ash Williams is wondering through the city. He sees Leon Kennedy and calls out to him. Ash: What the hell are you doing here? Leon: The real question is what are YOU doing here? Ash: Why you!? FIGHT! Ash revved his chainsaw, and ran at leon. Leon pointed his Shotgun at ash and fired. Ash raised his chainsaw just in time, managing to block the bullets. *Ping! Ping! Ping! Ping! Ash Growled at leon as he got closer and closer to the government agent, until he was finally in swinging distance of leon. Leon switched to his knife and took a swipe at Ash. Ash lept back, quickly drawing his shotgun, aiming and fireing at leon. Leon ducked and rolled behind a car narrowly dodging the bullets. Leon: Give it up man. You can't keep up with me. Ash: Damn you! Ash began to turn into his rage mode. His eyes glowing red with rage he released a blood curtaling scream that made leon take a step back. Ash rushed at leon. leon fired round after round from his various weapons, ash running through all of them, being completly unphased. Ash Threw a punch at leon, hitting him square in the jaw, sending him flying into a car, shattering the glass and bending the metal of the car badly. Ash then pulled the Necronium EX From his bag, and he began to recit words from the book, until an aura flashed around him for a second before fading away. Ash had used the strength spell. He rushed at leon once more. leon managed to recover just in time to dodge the thrust of ash's chainsaw. leon pulled his flame thrower from somewhere, as he lept back onto the street pulling off a backflip and sticking the landing. Ash's Rage mode timed out. Leon took aim with the flame thrower and let loose. Ash was burnt horribly, even to the point of being well ashes. Ash was dead. But leon Knew it was not over. Ash rose up once more. Deadite Ash: You Bastard...Die painfully. Leon: I whoudn't count on it. Rocket Launcher Special! ''' '''Ash Rushed at leon in a final mad dash to kill his opponent. Leon took aim with the RLS And Fired. The Missile hit Ash Head on. Ash Was blown to pieces. His Torso still crawled after leon. Leon drew His Knife. Leon: You were persistant, I'll give you that. Leon walked over to Ash's torso and drove his knife into ash's head. The deadite coughed some blood before finally croaking his last breath with another cough of blood. Raccoon City 9:16pm K.O. *'Leon is seen walking away from ash's corpse' *'Ash's corpse is being eaten by zombies.' 'Conclusion' Boomstick: The world lost a good man today. Wiz: While ash and leon were similar on paper, ash was just physicly out classed in every last catagory. Both have dodged lasers, so we looked into follow up feats, and the best we could find for ash was him dodging a hail of arrows. Boomstick: And leon's was dodging bullets, so Point for Leon. It was the same in strength, as ash can strike with 10 tons of force and leon can move a 13.34 tons of boulder And physicly over power Chris Redfeild, the guy who struck with 12.6 tons of force while moving a boulder. And anouther point for leon. Wiz: The only thing that kept ash around was his magic, but for ash to be able to use his spells, he whould have to use time he just did not have against someone like leon. Boomstick: Looks like Ash blew away. Wiz: The winner is Leon Kennedy. Leon Kennedy(Winner) +Stronger +Faster = Duribility +Arsenal +Intellegence +More Tactical -No counter for Magic -Less experinced Ash (Loser) -Weaker -Slower =Duribility -less of an arsenal +More Experinced -Less Tactical Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:'Zombie' themed Death Battles Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:Supersonicstyle13's death battles Category:Supersonistyle13 Off-Season Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant